


Fancy Seeing You Here

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ... that lasts forever, AU, F/F, One Night Stand, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, because theyre soulmates in everything i write, romance and also comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: '“You left this morning. Without saying goodbye.” Alex’s voice is quiet and sturdy, and yet Maggie can hear the underlying vulnerability in it. But more than that, Alex’s voice just seems to knock Maggie flat on her ass. It courses through her body, sends electricity to her core. Maggie’s dated a lot of girls, had plenty of girlfriends, but none of them have ever made her feel like this, let alone done so with just their voice.'Based on the tumblr prompt au “we fucked last night and i left before u woke up and ur standing in front of me right now… for a job interview” from checkpleasetae





	

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a (completely unbeta'd, Sanvers Trash) Christmas/Chanukah/Holiday-Of-Your-Choice gift because I'm gonna be away over the next couple of weeks. Happy holidays, ya filthy animals.

Maggie Sawyer is really fucking late.

 

She scrambles for her clothing as quietly as she can so she doesn’t wake the woman still sleeping in bed, throwing on her jeans and haphazardly buttoning up her top. Her shoes-- fuck, where are her shoes? She searches all over the bedroom to no avail. She decides to check the living room, and closes the bedroom door softly.

 

She nearly has a heart attack when she sees a woman pottering around the kitchen, her back to Maggie.  _ It’s way too early to be breaking up a goddamn relationship _ .

 

“I poured my cereal and then it turns out I was out of milk so I brought my bowl here and now  _ you’re  _ out of cereal so I’m just making some poptarts instead,” the blonde says at break-neck speed. She sees Maggie standing in the doorway and frowns. “You’re not my sister.”

 

“... No, no I’m not.”

 

“And you’re leaving before she’s awake.”

 

“... Yes, yes I am.”

 

The two women regard each other, Maggie trying to plot her escape, Kara trying to piece together the information that she has. Maggie slips on her shoes while the other girl is distracted.

 

“Well this has been fun, but I’m running late,” Maggie says, escaping past Kara and taking the poptart from her hand. The door slams shut behind her.

 

Moments later, a second figure emerges from the bedroom, pyjama clad and yawning. Kara is still frozen in the kitchen, poptartless and confused.

 

“Kara? What’re you doing here?”

 

“You had a one night stand!” Kara exclaims as the puzzle pieces fall into place, and Alex groans.

 

“How the hell do you know that?”

 

“Because she just stole my poptart and left.” 

 

“I’ll toast you another one,” Alex promises and tries to ignore the disappointment that swirls around her chest. She knows one night stands are supposed to be a one time thing, but she thought this one may have been different. They had met the night before at a gay bar near Alex’s place, and had clicked from the moment Alex approached Maggie at the pool table and challenged her to a game. The conversation had been easy and fun, and the sex, well, the sex had been mind blowing. Maggie was funny and cocky and incredibly beautiful, so yeah, Alex is a bit disappointed that she ran off first thing.

 

“Did she, uh, did she say anything before she left?” Alex asks, trying her best to be nonchalant.

 

“Just that she was running late,” Kara shrugs. The answer triggers something in Alex’s memory.

 

“Oh, shit!” she shouts, before running into her bedroom.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kara calls out after her, pulling her second poptart from the toaster. 

 

“I’m supposed to be interviewing a potential new agent in like five minutes,” Alex huffs as she comes out of her room, her shirt crumpled and shoes half on. She grabs her leather jacket from the back of the couch and races passed Kara, pressing a kiss to her cheek and stealing the poptart from her hand.

 

“Love you!” Alex yells out behind her as she shuts the door.

 

“We’re talking about this later,” Kara grumbles to herself

 

///

 

A stony faced agent leads Maggie through one of the most impressive workplaces she’s ever seen. It’s bright and open, with screens and equipment and people rushing about their workday. She imagines there are labs and briefing rooms and anything and everything to do with aliens on earth hidden throughout the building. 

 

Maggie barely remembers how she got to this point. One moment, she’s a kid fresh out of the academy with bright eyes and a desire to help others, and now she’s being interviewed by a secret government agency who’ve recruited her due to her extensive knowledge of foreign alien races.

 

The agent leads her into a large, empty meeting room, the entire city visible through the window. She watches the day unfold on the streets below, ant-sized citizens weaving their way through the streets, cars stopping and starting, completely unbothered by the threat of extraterrestrial beings or anti-alien terrorist groups. The agent clears his throat.

 

“The interviewer should be here shortly,” he says, his voice gruff.

 

“Thank you,” Maggie replies. He hovers by the doorway, as though he’s unsure of if he should continue speaking.

 

“Your, um your shirt is miss-buttoned, Ma’am,” he says without looking Maggie in the eye, retreating from the room immediately. Maggie blushes and looks down. She turns her back to the door as to not accidentally flash anybody who may walk in. And it’s just as well, because as she fixes her shirt, the door opens. 

 

“Hello, I’m Agent Danvers, and I’ll be conducting your entrance interview today.”

 

Maggie freezes at the sound of the familiar voice. A pool table, lots of tequila and incredibly nimble fingers flash through her mind, and she tries her hardest to forget what the interviewer looks like naked. Slowly, she turns around, grimacing as a disheveled-looking Alex drops the case file she’s holding.

 

“Alex,” Maggie greets a little too brightly. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

///

 

This silence just might kill Maggie. She’s been sitting across from Alex for ten minutes, neither of them speaking. Maggie’s about to burst. She spent her childhood surrounded by loud, older siblings - the first time she realised ‘quiet’ was an achievable sound level was when she got to college and lived with the world’s shyest roommate. So this silence is torture, and Maggie is ready to break.

 

“So…” she says, dragging out the word. “You didn’t tell me you were a D.E.O. agent.” 

 

Alex doesn’t reply.

 

“Well I guess it’s not really something you tell somebody the first time you meet them,” Maggie reasons. “Especially some random chick you meet at a bar.”

 

Alex remains passive.

 

“Can we just forget that we’ve seen each other naked? I mean, I really want this job so I want this interview to go well and right now it’s not really going at all, so I’m a bit anxious about that and I think the best way to move forward is to just forget that I’ve seen your body and you’ve seen mine and oh God, I’m rambling, aren’t I? I’m gonna stop talking now.”

 

The hint of a smile plays on the edges of Alex’s lips, but it’s gone almost straight away. The two of them fall back into silence, until-

 

“You left this morning. Without saying goodbye.” Alex’s voice is quiet and sturdy, and yet Maggie can hear the underlying vulnerability in it. But more than that, Alex’s voice just seems to knock Maggie flat on her ass. It courses through her body, sends electricity to her core. Maggie’s dated a lot of girls, had plenty of girlfriends, but none of them have ever made her feel like this, let alone done so with just their voice.

 

“I know one night stands are a no-repeat thing,” Alex continues, “but we had a great night together. And realising that you had left kind of sucked.” Maggie tilts her head in that way she’s been told is infuriating, smiling softly at Alex.

 

“I left in a rush because I was running late for the most important interview of my life,” Maggie answers, gesturing between them to make her point. “And I planned on going back to your place tonight and apologizing for running off like I did, and asking you on a proper date.” Alex blushes. “But Alex, getting this job is really important to me, and I don’t want to get just because we had awesome sex. I want to get this job because I deserve it.”

 

Alex nods, and opens the file.

 

“Then let’s get this started, shall we?”

 

///

 

The restaurant is filled to capacity, and yet, Maggie and Alex notice none of the other patrons. They sit beside each other in a booth, celebrating Maggie’s successful interview. Alex had passed along her completely objective recommendations for hire to J’onn and now they can enjoy each other’s company in a non-professional setting.

 

They both know that they need to keep whatever their connection is on the down low, especially for the first few months of Maggie’s employment. It may be their first date, but Maggie knows this is different. This isn’t just another casual relationship or one time hook-up. This feels like her life is on the brink of mass change, as though Alex is about to come into her world and affect it for years to come. And usually, the thought of something like that would have Maggie running for the hills, but Alex… She wonders if this is what if feels like to meet your soulmate; Alex has only been a part of Maggie’s world for twenty four hours, and Maggie doesn’t want think life would be worth living if she didn’t have the Alex Danvers by her side.

 

“So,” Alex says, taking a sip of her wine, “why did you become a cop?”

 

“I thought I already had my D.E.O. interview today.”

 

“Yeah, but you gave me your stock answer, ‘to help others’,” she uses air quotations as she speaks, scoffing as she does so, “I want the story. What happened that made you want to help others?”

“You show me your scars, I’ll show you mine,” Maggie replies with a smirk. Alex hums into her wine glass.

 

“Okay. My sister, Kara, was adopted when I was about fourteen. She’s… she’s the best person I know. Caring, selfless, just… she’s sunshine. When my dad died a year later, I took it on myself to make sure she’d always be okay. I do it for her, I do everything for her.”

 

“But why the D.E.O?” Maggie presses. Alex hesitates.

 

“My parents were friendly with Superman, so I was sort of brought up with a lot of alien knowledge. It just felt natural.” Maggie nods in agreement. “Now, what’s your story?”

 

“A bit similar to yours, actually. I was eleven when my sister was born. My senior year of high school she went missing, snatched from the playground while my mom had her back turned. They found her body three months later.”

 

“Oh, god, Maggie.”

 

“I just… I knew I needed to be in a profession where I could help people, take criminals off the streets and stop other families falling apart like mine did. The law enforcement was for my sister… the aliens, they were for me.”

 

“What was her name?” Alex asks softly.

 

“Grace,” Maggie says with a small smile. 

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Maggie.” Alex reaches across the table and holds Maggie’s hand in her own. Maggie revels at the contact.

 

“Tell me about Kara,” Maggie says. “I wanna hear more about her.”

 

“Well for starters,” Alex replies, “she says you owe her a poptart.” Maggie laughs, and Alex basks in the sound.

 

“I definitely caught her by surprise this morning.”.

 

“She’s basically a human puppy, a small gust of wind could frighten the living daylights out of her.” Alex says, rolling her eyes fondly. Maggie swivels her body so she’s fully facing her date.

 

“Alex… may I kiss you?” Maggie asks, her eyes bright and her heart racing. Alex is the one who closes the small distance between them, their lips meeting. Maggie thinks her brain may be short circuiting. She can’t think about anything except the fact that Alex tastes like red wine and smells like vanilla. Nothing has ever felt more natural to Maggie than Alex, as though her default setting has always been set to the agent. She thinks that maybe this is what she was built to do, breathe Alex, kiss Alex, hold Alex. They break apart, faces flushed and minds racing.

 

“Back to my place?” Alex asks. Maggie nods.

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” she laughs.

 

///

 

Alex Danvers wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee.

 

Pulling on a pair of trackpants and a t-shirt, she heads to the kitchen to investigate.

 

“Morning, babe,” Maggie calls out as she hears Alex pad barefoot into the room. She stands at the stove, making breakfast.

 

“Smells amazing,” Alex says, walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her neck. “Is she awake yet?”

 

“Should be any moment.” Alex goes to the cupboard, and gets cutlery and plates to set the table. She pours a pitcher of orange juice before pouring herself a coffee and sipping it slowly. Maggie loads the food onto plates, and passes them to Maggie. A small ‘whoosh’ and ‘thud’ later, Kara walks in from the balcony with a bag in hand.

 

“I brought bagels,” she announces, dropping them on the table. She places a kiss on Alex’s cheek, before stealing a piece of bacon from Maggie’s frypan. Maggie slaps her hand away.

 

“Were you raised in a barn?”

 

“Were you raised in a shut up?” Kara retorts, and Alex slaps her on the back of the head.

 

As if on cue to diffuse the bickering, a small wail fills the apartment.

 

“Shotgun!” Kara yells, sprinting into the spare bedroom. She emerges moments later, a small, still sleepy toddler on her hip. The little girl reaches sleepily for Alex, who gladly takes her.

 

“Good morning, Gracie!” she says to the girl, as she snuggles into Alex’s shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” The toddler babbles nonsense as Alex nods very seriously, as though she understands every word. 

 

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Alex hands her daughter over to Maggie, who kisses her on the forehead before placing her in the high chair. Alex groans as she reads her screen.

 

“D.E.O emergency, all hands on deck,” she sighs, “I’ll go get changed.”

 

“But I made breakfast,” Maggie says with a pout, following her to the bedroom. “Kara, will you fly Gracie over to Eliza’s?”

 

“I still can’t believe your mommies let you fly with me, Gracie,” Kara says to the baby, who just laughs at Kara’s wide smile.

 

“Tell Mom that we’ll stop by to get her this evening,” Alex says, reemerging in her work clothes. “Come on, Maggie, we’re gonna be late!”

 

“I’ll meet you at the car!” Maggie calls from the other room.

 

“Dinner tonight?” Alex asks Kara.

 

“It’s a date.”

 

Maggie hurries from the bedroom, pulling one of her combat boots on. She rushes passed Kara, kissing her daughter once more before she leaves, and yanking a bagel from her sister in law’s hand before leaving.

 

“Thanks, Kara!”

  
“You’ve  _ got  _ to stop doing that!”

**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWAYS you can find me on tumblr at murdershegoat send me messages and tumblr prompts and come say hi i'm friendly I promise.


End file.
